H2O: The next Generation
by scotterson34
Summary: Sara is the new girl on the Gold Coast. When she meets her new friends Mia and Katy, she thinks her life will be ok. She doesn't know what happens when you're in the moon pool on Mako Island when the moon is overhead. Looks like she's going to find out.
1. Chapter 1

** Ok, I posted this same story a couple days ago. And lets be honest, it looked pretty crappy. That's because most of this was written on my ipod. So, I went through and tried to fix it. Hopefully it's better this time around. Here's the general topic. It's been three years since Bella, Cleo, and Rikki saved the earth from a comet. So please enjoy, and review.**

Sara stepped out of the airport and into the hot  
>Australian sun. Her parents followed behind her with their bags. Sara<br>sighed as she looked around. This wasn't Alliance, Nebraska, the town  
>in which she grew up in. "From the Sandhills of Nebraska to the sandy<br>beaches of Australia," Sara muttered to herself.  
>"Are you still mad about us moving here?" her mom asked<br>as she set her bags down.  
>"Mom, I grew up in Nebraska!" Sara exclaimed, "We left<br>all my friends behind. Now I'm alone on an entirely new continent."  
>"Oh, come on Sara. You'll love it here on the Gold<br>Coast," her mom replied.  
>"Yeah, right," Sara mumbled<p>

Her dad got a rental car and they drove to their new  
>house near the harbor. Sara stepped into her new house and gaped at<br>what she saw. It was a big house with multiple rooms. She climbed the  
>stairs and looked through all the rooms on the top floor. She stopped<br>at one room. It was blue, her favorite color. She looked out the  
>window at a vast ocean view. "Wow," she whispered.<br>"How do you like your new room?" her mom asked from the  
>doorway.<br>"This is mine?" Sara wondered.  
>"Yep, all yours. We knew you'd love. So, do you think<br>you could give Australia a chance?"  
>"I guess so. But, I don't have any friends here."<br>"Not yet you don't. But, you'll make some new friends  
>at school tomorrow."<br>"I hope so."  
>After supper, Sara helped her family get settled into<br>their new house. When they were done, Sara threw herself onto her new  
>bed exhausted. She fell asleep wondering what would happen at school.<p>

The next day, Sara walked up onto the grounds of her new  
>high school. She felt overwhelmed by the whole scene.<br>"Excuse me, are you new here," a voice behind her said.  
>She turned around to see this tall boy standing behind her.<br>"Ummm, yeah. I am," Sara said.  
>"Let me help," the guy said, "by the way, my name's Blake."<br>"Hi Blake. I'm Sara. I just moved here. Now, can you help  
>me." she asked<br>sure," Blake replied, "let's see, your first period is  
>that way, into that first building. It's the fourth room on the right."<br>Thanks Blake!" Sara exclaimed as she jogged over to where  
>he had described.<br>By lunchtime, Sara had sort of figured out the layout of  
>the school. She surveyed the area looking for Blake to talk to him.<br>Not finding him, she sat down at an empty table at the edge of the  
>field of tables and began eating her lunch. Sara looked up from he lunch, she noticed two girls walking toward her. She gulped and braced herself for what could be<br>popular girls telling her to get away from their special table, or  
>worse bullies. Here to make her life miserable. The two girls walked<br>up and sat down at the table, opposite Sara.  
>Hello," one of them said<br>h-hi." Sara squeaked out, still scared and skeptical.  
>My name is Katy," the girl said, "This is Mia." She<br>gestured to the girl sitting next to her.  
>My name is Sara," Sara said, still being shy.<br>"You're American aren't you. What state are you from?" Katy  
>asked<br>"Nebras... Why are you talking to me?" Sara asked back.  
>"Katy thinks it's good to welcome newcomers. I frankly don't<br>care," Mia butted in.  
>"Mia!" Katy exclaimed, "That actually not true Sara. Well,<br>it's partially true. I like to welcome new people. But, I also saw you  
>talking to Blake Steikiss this morning."<br>"Ohh is he your boyfriend?" Sara gasped, "if I did anything  
>wrong, I'm sorry. I was just confused this morning and he was there<br>and he decided to help me and..."  
>"Sara, calm down. No he's not my boyfriend. And you didn't<br>do anything wrong. It's just that Blake keeps to himself mostly. He  
>plays good football, but he's mostly just soft and shy on the inside.<br>The fact he talked to you is incredible. Sara, we'd like to be your  
>friends."<br>"Already? But we just met," Sara said.  
>"Personally, I think it's way to soon." Mia suggested.<br>"Mia! Stop it already!" Katy exclaimed, "Anyway, look Sara,  
>one of our other friends moved away to England 6 months ago. She was<br>Blake's girlfriend. She dumped him hard before she left. That's why  
>he's kept to himself. But, you got him to talk to you. Blake needs to<br>be more social, and we need a new friend to fill the void left. You  
>fit the bill Sara."<br>"Gee thanks Katy," Sara said.  
>"Yep, talk to you later Sara," Katy said as she and Mia got<br>up from the table and left the area.  
>Sara, thinking about what was going to happen now, finished<br>her lunch in a daze and walked toward what she hoped to be her next  
>class.<p>

The school day finished, and Sara trudged toward home, happy  
>of her new friendship with Katy and Mia. She went into the house and flopped down onto her mom's couch that just shipped while she was at school.<br>"So how was your first day at school?" her mom asked with a  
>box in her hand unpacking it.<br>"Hard," Sara replied, "but I did make a couple of friends."  
>"See, I knew you would Sara! Australia won't be as bad as you<br>think." her mom said as she smiled, "by the way, you should check out  
>your room."<br>Sara walked up the stairs and into her new room. "Whoa," she  
>whispered. All of her old things were all in her room, like it was<br>meant to be her. Her desk, dresser, computer, everything else was  
>there. She logged into her computer to check her emails. "Nothin," she<br>said. Oh well.  
>While Sara was busy checking out her room, she was oblivious<br>to the doorbell ringing. He heard her mom yell, "Sara! It's for you."  
>Wondering who it could be, she jogged down the stairs and<br>toward the front door. When she got there, she found Mia waiting there  
>in the doorway.<br>"Mia?" Sara asked.  
>"Yes it's me," Mia replied, "look, I just wanted to apologize<br>for being a little, well, blunt when we first met."  
>"Its ok," Sara said, "is that all you came here for?"<br>"No it isn't. My cousin Zane is taking me and Katy on a  
>boating trip. And we want you to come with us."<br>"Really?"

"Yes really, now go ask!"  
>Sara asked her mom and she said it was ok. So, Sara followed<br>Mia down to the harbor and met up with Katy.  
>"You guys all ready to go?" asked a voice behind Sara. She<br>whirled around to see somebody behind who was tall and looked to be in  
>his twenties,<br>"Sara, this is my cousin Zane," Mia said, "Zane, this is our  
>new friend Sara."<br>"Nice to meet you Sara," Zane said as he shook her hand,  
>"now, let's go to Mako Island."<br>"Wait. Mako Island?" Sara asked.  
>"It's a mysterious island just off the coast," Katy said, "and<br>we're gonna go explore it."  
>"Is it safe?"<br>"I don't know, but I'm sure it'll be fine Sara."  
>Sara, still unsure, stepped into Zane's boat as Mia and Katy<br>loaded their bags and hopped in too.  
>Zane took the wheel, turned the boat on, and opened the<br>throttle. They pulled out away from the dock and out into the harbor.  
>When they cleared the harbor, Zane took it up to full speed, and they<br>sped across the water and into open ocean. After they had been  
>traveling a few minutes, Katy turned to Sara.<br>"So what state were you from. I didn't catch it when you  
>said it at lunch." Katy asked<br>"I'm from Nebraska," Sara replied.  
>"Never heard of it," Katy said<br>"figures."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Nebraska's one of those states that's not well known at  
>all." Sara explained.<br>"Ummm. Ok."  
>Sara suddenly began to feel nauseous and queasy. She held<br>her head as a headache also came over her.  
>"I think I'm getting seasick," she said.<br>"Have you even been to the ocean? Or any sea for that  
>matter?" Mia asked.<br>"Well I guess a sea of grass, sea of corn, and, oh yeah, the  
>sea of red,"<br>"what's the sea of red?" Mia and Katy both asked.  
>"Too hard to explain," Sara replied, "but no, I have not been<br>to the ocean before, Nebraska is about as far from an ocean as you can  
>be in the United States. It's..."<br>"We're here," Zane interrupted  
>Sara looked up and gaped at the island I'm front of her. It<br>had beautiful trees growing everywhere, and a big volcano in the middle.  
>"We're going to have to swim to shore from here," Zane<br>explained," then we'll..." Zane was interrupted by his cell phone  
>going off. He talked on it for a minute before putting it down.<br>"Sorry, guys. I have to leave. Sophie needs me back at the  
>cafe. Stay here, but be careful. And don't go inland very far. It's<br>dangerous." Zane warned.  
>"That's Zane for ya," Mia sighed at the beach as they all saw<br>Zane drive away in his boat, "always trying to warn us about things on  
>Mako Island."<br>"Why?" Sara asked.  
>"Nobody knows," Mia explained, "but I do know that years ago<br>he babbled on about mermaids, and went exploring mako island looking  
>for them. Then, one day, he stopped talking about them completely. He<br>still went to Mako Island a lot, but it's as if he knew nothing about  
>mermaids. Sounds crazy huh?"<br>"Weird," Sara whispered.  
>"Alright let's go," Katy said as she picked her bag up off the<br>sand.  
>"Where are we going," Sara asked<br>"why, up to the mountain of course," Katy said.  
>"But Zane said..."<br>"if there's one thing I know," Mia interrupted, "is that you  
>really shouldn't listen to Zane sometimes"<br>Mia and Katy entered the forest as if they knew where to go.  
>Sara, still unsure if to go with them, followed her friends into the<br>thick jungle.  
>The three girls climbed up through the trees and came to a<br>clearing near the volcano marked by cliffs above a river. They  
>scrambled up to the top of the rocks.<br>"Be careful," Katy warned, "these rocks are slick."  
>Mia took a step from one cliff to another. The water on the<br>rocks took away her footing and immediately fell backward. Her head  
>slammed into the opposite rocks and she was knocked out instantaneously.<br>"MIA!" Sara and Katy yelled simultaneously. They rushed  
>forward to where she fell. They saw her feet slide down a tunnel<br>inside the earth.  
>"We gotta go after her!" Sara said frantically. She leaned<br>over to see down into the dark cave. But, she was leaning over too  
>far. Sara lost her balance and fell head first. Katy grabbed her shirt<br>trying to stop her, but they both fell down into the dark cavern.  
>"AHHH!" they screamed as they slid down small tunnel. They<br>both slammed into the bottom and Mia, and lost consciousness with a slam. 


	2. discovery

Zane locked up the cafe behind as he closed it up for the  
>night. Sophie needed to help her brother, will, get settled into his<br>new apartment in the city. He had to work a double shift. He turned  
>around and gasped. A full moon was rising in the area of mako island.<br>"did I just leave Mia and her friends on the mako island on  
>a full moon night." he whispered himself.<br>He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Mia's number.  
>All he got was voicemail. He quickly ran over to the coast guard to<br>inform them of Mia, Katy, and Sara being at mako island.

Sara opened up her eyes in a dark space and immediately  
>thought she was dreaming. A sharp pain in her head brought her back to<br>reality. She pushed to her knees and looked around. She was in a cave  
>of some sort in the middle of mako island. She saw Mia in front of her<br>and Katy behind her. Both girls were still unconscious.  
>"wake up!" Sara said as she shook each one in turn. While<br>they were slowly getting up. Sara looked at her phone and her eyes  
>grew wide.<br>"uh, guys," Sara said as she turned toward mia and Katy,  
>"we've been unconcious for over two hours."<br>"what?" they both said flabbergasted.  
>"yeah," Sara replied, "it's dark now. We gotta get out of<br>this cave."  
>"wait," Mia said, "check this out."<br>Mia walked toward the opposite end of the cavern. There was  
>an opening there with what looked like steps.<br>"follow me," she said. Katy and Sara went after Mia up the  
>steps into another chamber. They all stared in awe at what they saw.<br>They were standing in the middle of the extinct volcano in the middle  
>of mako. They looked up the cone and saw the starry sky. A pool of<br>shimmering water stood in the middle. They stepped forward in awe.  
>Sara wasn't looking where she was going.<br>"whoa, whoa, WHOA!" she yelled as she tripped over a small  
>raising of rock. In an attempt to save her, Katy and Mia tried to grab<br>her arms, but their plan backfired. All three girls tumbled forward  
>into the pool of water them.<br>"great Sara thanks!" Mia said sarcastically, "I didn't wanna  
>get that wet today."<br>"I'm sorry Mia, I just..." Sara stopped midsentence. All  
>three girls gaped at what was happening around them. The water in the<br>pool was bubbling, and sparkly lights rose up and out towards the full  
>moon directly overhead. All at once, it was over. Everything returned<br>to normal. The girls looked at each other in surprise. Mia broke the  
>silence.<br>"well. That was weird," she said  
>"too weird," Katy agreed. The girls climbed out of the pool,<br>crawled out of the cave, and went through the jungle down to the  
>beach. When they got there, they saw a boat out in the distance. They<br>began waving the hands and jumping, hopefully to get the captains  
>attention. The boat shined a spotlight on them and they were<br>immediately spotted. The coast guard boat came to shore, picked the  
>girls up, and took them home. <p>

Sara woke up the next morning in a daze. Her head was  
>throbbing because of hitting it on the rocks. Her parents were not<br>happy about her getting home late. After a stern lecture, she had  
>walked upstairs just as soon as she hit the pillow. She climbed out of<br>bed and trudged into the hall. She went into the bathroom and leaned  
>over the sink.<br>"maybe if I wet my head with cold water, I'll feel better." she  
>thought. Sara turned on the faucet and rubbed the icy cold water all<br>over her head. She began to feel better as soon as she felt the water  
>on her skin. All of a sudden, she felt something weird happening to<br>her legs, which tingled, and she fell onto her stomach.  
>"ow," she thought, "wait. Something's not right."<br>She rolled over onto her back and shrieked a little at what  
>she saw. Her legs were gone, and in there place was an orange, long<br>fish tail. "oh man," she whispered.

Mia got out of bed fast. She had to hurry because Katy  
>needed to talk to her. It sounded urgent. She walked down the hall to<br>the bathroom and got into the shower. She started shampooing her hair  
>when suddenly, she fell backwards and slammed into the back of the<br>bathtub. The collision dazed her for a minute, before she looked up.  
>She stared at was before her. "I'm a fish!" she whispered.<p>

Katy walked down the stairs to the breakfast table. Her mom  
>was in the kitchen cooking. Her baby brother Drake was already there<br>in his high chair eating cereal and drinking milk from a cup.  
>"you want pancakes Katy?" her mom asked.<br>"yes please mom," Katy replied. Drake shrieked from his  
>lack of attention. He threw his sippy cup, and his milk splashed all<br>over Katy.  
>"are you ok Katy?" her mom asked coming over to the table.<br>"I'm fine. I'll just go change." Katy replied, as she  
>walked back up the stairs. She went into her bedroom, but she fell<br>onto her bed immediately.  
>"great, milk on my shirt, and I can't keep my balance."<br>Katy said in disgust. She turned over and screamed softly. "oh my god,  
>I gotta talk to Mia and sara."<p>

Sara figured out in the bathroom that it was water that made  
>her transform. She dried her head off as quickly as possible. When she<br>was completely dry, she turned back into her old self. "weird," she  
>thought. She rushed downstairs, went outside, and crashed right into<br>Mia and Katy.  
>"Ow! That hurt Sara!" Mia exclaimed.<br>"we need to talk," Katy said.  
>"I think I figured that out already," Sara replied.<p>

"ok, this is crazy. Everytime we touch water, ten seconds  
>later we grow a fish tail. And then it's gone when we dry off." Sara<br>said.  
>"yeah, I think we figured that one out already Sara." Mia<br>said.  
>"but why is this happening to us?" Katy butted in.<br>"I'm guessing it was the one thing with that moon pool on  
>mako island," sara said.<br>"probably." Katy mumbled.  
>"well, we should figure it out." Mia suggested.<br>"how?" Sara asked.  
>"by going into the ocean and swimming." Mia replied.<br>Sara gulped at Mia's suggestion. "let's do it," she said,  
>still unsure.<p>

The girls stood on the beach facing the wide ocean in front  
>of them.<br>"should we do this?" Sara asked.  
>"I'm sure it'll be fine Sara," Katy reassured her<br>The three girls held hands and stepped slowly into the foamy  
>surf.<br>"here we go," Mia said. All at once, the girls grew tails and  
>fell face first into the sea.<br>"well, at least we know it's not a one time thing," Katy  
>joked.<br>Katy, Mia, and, Sara turned back into the ocean to try to  
>swim. It was truly incredible. They swam in and between the coral<br>reefs. They swam along side the dolphins. And sped as fast as they  
>could along the coast.<br>They all walked up the beach after swimming.  
>"that was incredibly awesome!" Katy exclaimed, "nothing<br>can compare to that experience."  
>"Ive lived away from an ocean for 15 years," sara said,<br>"and I spend two days near an ocean and I'm half fish."  
>"funny," Katy laughed, "I don't wanna be the one to say<br>it. But we turned into mermaids, right?"  
>"well, it's what we got to go with," Sara said, "this is<br>pretty cool."  
>"sorry to be a buzzkill," Mia interupted, "but aren't you<br>forgetting something? We can never touch water except for drinking, if  
>we do, we'll grow a tail. And we do not want anybody to know about<br>this. We could be science projects or zoo displays."  
>The girls grew silent at the harsh reality that was set<br>upon them. The silence was broken by a random cell phone ring.  
>"that's mine," Mia said. She grabbed her phone out of her<br>pocket and answered it.  
>"hey Zane!" Mia said.<br>"Mia, come to the cafe right now," Zane said, sounding  
>frantic, "and bring your friends. Come now!"<br>With that, Zane hung up the phone leaving Mia in wonder.  
>"what'd Zane want?" Katy asked.<br>"he wants us to meet him at his cafe immediately," Mia  
>replied, "then he hung up on me. We should go to see what he wants."<br>All three walked up to zane's cafe directly down near the  
>harbor.<br>"rikki's cafe," Sara said as she looked at the neon sign  
>above the doorway.<br>"named for zane's girlfriend," Mia explained, "but she's in  
>college in California right now. So he misses her."<br>"weird," Sara said.  
>"I know, Sara. The creepy part is that soon after he got<br>back together with Rikki after they broke up, he immediately stopped  
>talking about mermaids. Which I found odd."<br>"I'm sure he stopped because Rikki didn't want him to talk  
>about it," Katy interupted.<br>"whatever," Mia said as she rolled her eyes.  
>As soon as they stepped inside the doorway, Zane rushed<br>them into his office.  
>"remember," Katy whispered to the the other girls, "keep<br>quiet about this whole thing."  
>They all sat in front of zane's desk as he sat behind it.<br>"first off, sorry about leaving you three at mako island  
>last night. It got busy," he apologized.<br>"it's ok, the coast guard picked us up so we're ok," Mia  
>said, "now is that it? Ok, come on sara an Katy, we're leaving."<br>"hold on, I'm not done yet," he said, "what happened to you  
>out there? I know you did something."<br>"Zane, why are you being pushy and paranoid," Mia asked,  
>starting to get angry.<br>"just a precaution."  
>"screw it Zane, we're out of here."<br>Mia grabbed the arm of Katy and Sara and took them out of  
>zane's office.<br>"maybe I'm wrong. Perhaps they did not find the moon pool.  
>Hopefully not." Zane thought.<br>Mia pulled Katy and Sara to a private table outside the cafe.  
>"what was with your cousin?" Sara asked, "it's as if he knew<br>about that pool and the uh changes it creates. That could be why he  
>knew about mermaids."<br>"don't be rediculous Sara. My cousin is crazy, but not that  
>crazy. He couldn't have known about the moon pool." Mia said.<br>"yeah, you're probably right." Sara agreed.  
>"speaking of moon pool, we should go back there again and see<br>what we find," Katy interupted.  
>"how do we get there?" Sara asked.<br>"let's try and swim there," Katy suggested.  
>"agreed," they all said.<br>When they got up, they walked down toward the beach.  
>"is that you Sara?" a voice behind them said. They turned<br>around to see blake walking toward.  
>"that is you Sara!" he exclaimed.<br>"hey Blake," Sara said.  
>"Mia, Katy," he said as he looked at them In disgust.<br>"I'm sure they told you about my old girlfriend," Blake said  
>to Sara.<br>"yeah. Well I gotta go blake. Bye," sara said, and the girls  
>turned and walked down toward the beach.<br>"bye," he whispered.  
>"why was blake mad at both of you?" Sara asked as they made<br>their way down to a remote part of the beach.  
>"his ex-girlfriend was a friend of ours remember. Now he<br>hates us." Mia explained.  
>"well he shouldn't hate you guys. It's not your fault," Sara<br>said.  
>"doesn't matter. Let's try to swim to mako." Katy said. And,<br>without another second, she dove headlong into the surf. A minute  
>later she poked her head above the surface of the water. "come on.<br>Let's go." she called out.  
>"I'm still nervous about this," Sara complained.<br>"just come on," Mia said, as she grabbed sara's hand and  
>pulled her into the ocean. In ten seconds they both grew tails. Mia<br>and Katy took off with great speed, leaving behind a trail of  
>airbubbles. Sara, being tentative, hesitated a minute before she<br>started swimming toward mako island.  
>She picked up speed as she was careful not to lose katy's and<br>mia's trail. She saw them leading into a cave into a rock. She  
>followed them straight into the moon pool.<br>"so. This had to have been the place right?" she asked.  
>"probably," Katy replied, "even so, we should probably check<br>this place out to see what could be an indicator to what happened to  
>us."<br>"right." Mia agreed.  
>The three girls slowly pulled themselves out of the water<br>and onto dry land. When they completely dried out. They looked around  
>the outside of the pool for anything suspicious.<br>"looked at this," Katy said. Sara and Mia went over to  
>where Katy was and looked where she was pointing. In a small<br>depression were three blue crystals, all almost the exact same size  
>and shape. Katy grabbed them and pulled them out.<br>"they're necklaces!" Sara pointed out as she saw the strings  
>coming out of each one.<br>"should we put them on?" Katy asked.  
>"of course we should!" Mia replied as she snatched one of<br>the necklaces out of katy's hand.  
>Sara grabbed another one out of katy's hand. They all<br>counted to three, and put them on at the same time. At first nothing  
>happened. Then, light began to shine out of the crystals. Then, all of<br>a sudden, there was a blinding flash of light.  
>When it died down, they looked at each other in confusion.<br>"what was that about?" Sara asked.  
>"I wish I knew. Wait, look!" Katy exclaimed. Katy pointed<br>at the crystals of Sara and Mia. Slowly, their crystals changed color.  
>Sara's changed into emerald green, and mia's changed into a bright<br>scarlet red.  
>"ok. I'd say that was because of the blinding light." Mia<br>joked.  
>"Mia! This is serious!" Katy said. "why did yours change and<br>mine didn't? Mine was also lit up."  
>"maybe me and Sara are are more special than you," Mia<br>snickered.  
>"I'm just as special as you are!" Katy yelled, "I just..."<br>"both of you shut up!" Sara screamed, "i've never been  
>very angry in my life, but you two are pushing it!"<br>Katy and Mia looked at Sara in shock of her sudden change in  
>mood.<br>"instead of saying someone's better than the other," Sara put  
>in, trying to calm down, "we should be asking why. Why did me and<br>mia's change colors? Why did yours, Katy, stay the same color but  
>still was glowing? And why did ours change to the color it did? Does<br>it have to do with our mermaidness?"  
>"I agree we should check it out, but it's late," Mia said,<br>while yawning, "we should go home."  
>They all agreed, an they dove into the water and Swam home.<p>

Sara fell back onto her bed exhausted. "what a day," she  
>thought, "I learned I was a mermaid, loved swimming, had a crystal<br>change on me, and Blake's mad at my friends."  
>She put down the green crystal on the small table next to<br>her bed. She laid back and promptly fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

Mia rolled out of bed with a flump. Bleary eyed, she  
>stumbled her way to the door. Mia couldn't sleep the night before and<br>took a midnight swim. But, the lack of sleep caused her to be very  
>tired the next morning.<br>She went into the bathroom and started to brush her teeth  
>in a daze. She looked up at the mirror and screamed "AAAAHHH."<br>Her mother rushes up the stairs. "honey, what's wrong?"  
>she asked.<br>"nothing mom," Mia replied, "I just saw a spider. It's  
>fine now."<br>"ok," her mom said as she walked down the stairs.  
>Mia turned back to the mirror and stared at what she saw.<br>Her sleek and dirty blond hair had somehow changed to a reddish color.  
>"oh my god..." she said.<br>To hide her hair from her mom, she put on a jacket and  
>flipped the hood up. Luckily, her mom didn't notice as Mia snuck out<br>the back door.  
>"I gotta find Sara and Katy!" she whispered to herself.<p>

Sara sat at the breakfast table eating cereal. She glances  
>every once in a while at her water glass. She couldn't understand why<br>water turned her into a mermaid. Her mom sat down next to her to eat  
>her toast.<br>"so what's new?" her mom asked.  
>"not much," Sara replied as she turned to her mom.<br>"what's with your eyes?" her mom asked, "they changed  
>colors?"<br>"what?"  
>"look in the mirror. Looks like Australia mustve changed<br>more than your atitude."  
>Sara burst out of her chair and up to the bathroom. She<br>gasped at what she saw in the mirror. Her eyes were now a brilliant  
>color of green. She recognized the shade. Sara ran down to her room<br>and grabbed the crystal from her table. She went back to the bathroom  
>and held it up to her eyes.<br>"perfect match," she whispered. While Sara was busy  
>mesmerized by her change in eye color, she didn't notice her hand<br>pushing on the faucet. She leaned forward and the faucet turned on  
>which soaked her other hand.<br>She quickly turned off the water, but it was too late. She  
>grew a tail and fell to the floor.<br>"oh, come on!" she yelled.

Mia ran as fast as she could down the street to katy's  
>house. She rung the doorbell multiple times until Katy opened the door.<br>"you only have to ring it once," Katy said, "and why are  
>you wearing a jacket and hood. It's hot out here."<br>"well I just..." Mia stopped. She stared at katy's eyes,  
>which had turned to an electric like blue color.<br>"just what?" Katy asked.  
>"ok, you might wanna see this," Mia said. And with that,<br>she pulled a hand mirror out of her purse and handed it to Katy. Katy  
>looked at it, and dropped it with a crash when she saw her eyes.<br>"oh my god!" she screamed, "what's happening to me?"  
>"and you're not the only one," Mia said as she pulled back<br>the hood, revealing her striking red hair."  
>"why is this happening to us?" Katy said, "wait, if this is<br>happening to us, that means..."  
>"SARA!" they both yelled.<br>Katy bolted out of her house, and she and Mia sprinted to  
>rikki's cafe, hoping that she would be there.<br>Sara walked up to the grounds if the cafe, hoping her  
>fiends would find her there because she still didn't know where they<br>lived. Luckily, her mom didn't inquire about her change in eye color,  
>and she was able to slip out of the she got up to the<br>tables outside, she noticed blake sitting alone at one of the tables  
>looking depressed.<br>"hey Blake," she said as she walked up to him and sat down,  
>"why are you sitting here by yourself?"<br>"oh you know me," he joked, "the loner."  
>"I know your ex-girlfriend my have hurt you, but you don't<br>have to be a loner." Sara encouraged.  
>"I get it, but I... Wow, your eyes have changed." he<br>said as he noticed the bright green color of her eyes.  
>Sara shied away from Blake, ashamed of her eyes.<br>"don't be afraid, they really do look beautiful," he said.  
>"do you really think so?" she asked.<br>"yeah, it really compliments your atitude," he said.  
>She blushed at his comment. "thank you," she whispered,<br>still a little embarassed.  
>"Sara!" a voice called from down the street.<br>She looked up to see Katy and Mia running toward her.  
>"why are you running?" she asked when they reached her.<br>"strange things have been happening," Mia explained.  
>"kinda figured that one out by myself," Sara joked.<br>"wait, what's going on here?why is your hair color changes,  
>and both your eye colors changed?" Blake asked Mia, Katy, and Sara in<br>turn.  
>"I wish we knew," Katy said. She then turned to Sara and<br>explained "we need to go to mako island and figure this all out right  
>now."<br>"why are you all going to mako island?" Blake asked, still  
>confused.<br>"none of your business Blake!" Mia exclaimed as she pulled  
>Sara and Katy away from the scene, leaving Blake there stunned about<br>what had occurred. The girls ran down to the beach, jumped into the  
>water, and swam to mako.<p>

At the moon pool, Mia, Katy, and Sara, sat in the pool  
>admiring the crystals.<br>"so," Katy said, "when these crystals changed, so did a  
>part of our body. Why?"<br>"I don't know." Sara replied, "maybe because we're mermaids."  
>"that still doesn't explain anything. Why is that a<br>factor?" Mia asked.  
>"I haven't a clue, but we probably need someone to help<br>us." Katy realized.  
>"right, right. Well, I gotta go," Mia said.<br>Then, she dove underwater with Sara and Katy right behind.

They walked back to rikki's cafe after they finished the  
>swim back to the mainland.<br>"why'd you say we had to go?" Sara asked Mia.  
>"I was starting to get bored with that whole conversation,"<br>Mia replied.  
>The three girls laughed as they started to walk up toward<br>the outside seating of the cafe. Suddenly, Mia froze in her tracks.  
>"what is it?" Katy asked, concern in her voice.<br>"maybe we should avoid zane," Mia suggested, "he's going to  
>question us again."<br>"let's split up," Sara said, "then he'll only be able to  
>follow one of us."<br>"agreed," Katy said.  
>Without another word, the girls seperated and went to their<br>respective houses, hoping to avoid Zane.  
>Unknown to the girls. Zane watched the whole scene. He notices<br>the unique crystals dancing around their necks as they walked.  
>"are those Cleo's, bella's and rikki's necklaces?" he<br>pondered, "I gotta find out for sure."  
>He turned and walked back inside the cafe, wondering what to<br>do.

Cleo walked out of her dormatory and into the bright  
>Californian sun. The wind brushed her hair onto her shoulders as she<br>stepped down the front steps and onto the sidewalk. "summer," she  
>thought, "can't believe my junior year of college is over."<br>She and her husband Lewis had been going to the marine life  
>university in San Diego for three straight years, and it never got<br>tired for her. Cleo's thoughts were interupted by a strange vibration  
>in her pocket, followed by the acute sound of her cell phone going<br>off. She pulled it out of her pocket and put it up to her ear.  
>"hello?" she asked.<br>"hey Cleo!" Rikki said from the other end of the line.  
>"Rikki!" Cleo yelled into the phone, "how was yours abd<br>bella's ijunior year at USC?"  
>"great. We both passed all our classes, and with top marks."<br>"that's fantastic!"  
>"hey Cleo," Bella said into Rikki's phone.<br>"hello to you to Bella," Cleo chuckled.  
>"ok Cleo, I need to talk to you about something more<br>serious," Rikki said, sterness creeping into her voice.  
>"what is it?" Cleo asked, confused at rikki's sudden atitude<br>change.  
>"Zane called me today, wondering about our crystal<br>necklaces. He kept asking me where we put them." Rikki said.  
>"I'm sure he was just curious," Cleo said, trying to calm<br>down her friend.  
>"Cleo, he was there when we put them into a hollowed out<br>depression in the moon pool, he shouldve known."  
>"that was three years ago. He mightve forgotten."<br>"I don't think so. When I asked him why he was asking about  
>this, he hung up on me."<br>"relax Rikki. I don't think it's such a big deal. Even so,  
>we'll be able to see Zane when we go back for the summer. We're<br>leaving tomorrow."  
>"I know. I'm so excited!" Rikki exclaimed, seemingly<br>forgotten about her phone call with zane.  
>"yeah! Look, I gotta go, I need to meet Lewis at the beach,"<br>Cleo said.  
>"ok, bye Cleo," Rikki said as they both hung up.<br>Rikki turned to Bella and said, "we should go pack for the  
>trip." with that, bella and Rikki headed back to their sorority to<br>pack all their clothes.

Katy woke up the next morning tired and out of energy.  
>She yawned as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mom<br>left a note. "i'm taking drake to the doctor. This was the only  
>appointment they had for a check-up. Be back in a couple hours," it<br>said.  
>Katy, regarding the note, got a glass of water, careful not<br>to get any on her skin. She set it down to get cereal out of the  
>pantry. When she turned back, the water had somehow frozen solid. She<br>looked at it Curiously, but didn't think anything of it. She pulled  
>the milk out of the refridgerator, and then put it on the counter. She<br>next got a bowl, and turned back.  
>She gasped. The milk had also froze in an instant. She<br>wheeled around and looked at her moms plant. The water in the vase was  
>still liquid.<br>"is it me?" she pondered as she stepped toward it. "only one  
>way to find out." she thrust out her hand toward the vase. The water<br>instantly froze over. "Whoa," she whispered.  
>Sara was already up and on the beach. Enjoying the fresh air<br>of the sea. "the ocean is a lot better than I thought it was," she  
>thought. Sara admired the calming waves drift over the white sand.<br>While she was staring at the ocean, she failed to notice a figure  
>walking over toward her.<br>"mind if I sit here," a voice said from behind her. Sara  
>turned in her seat to see Blake standing over her smiling.<br>"sure," she said, as a grin flashed across her face.  
>With that, blake sat down on the hot sand next to Sara.<br>"why was Mia being, well, blunt with me yesterday?" he asked.  
>"that's Mia for ya," Sara joked, "she can be like that. And<br>we're all in a stressful time in our lives.  
>"I know. What was with you three? Why were those changes<br>happening?" he asked.  
>"I wish I could tell you Blake, but my life has been so<br>confusing the past few days."  
>"I understand, but what was so important at mako island that<br>you needed to rush off to it with katy and Mia?"  
>"nothing important. It's really nothing."<br>"come on, tell me."  
>"oh man," Sara thought, "he's not gonna give up." relief<br>came to Sara when her phone buzzed. "meet me at my house," said the  
>text from Katy. After that was the address to her house.<br>"look, I gotta go Blake. Bye." Sara said. And in a flash,  
>she left the beAch and headed toward katy's house, leaving Blake<br>puzzled on why she always left quickly.

Mia sat down at a table inside rikki's cafe. She didn't  
>want to be there, but Zane insisted that they should talk. Just as he<br>finished with the bills, he walked out of the office and sat down at  
>the table across from Mia.<br>"what do you want Zane?" she asked sternly.  
>"I wanted to say I'm sorry for being especially paranoid<br>yesterday," Zane said  
>"I forgive you," Mia said, "now can I go?"<br>"quit being impatient!" Zane exclaimed, "anyway, my  
>girlfriend and her friends are coming back later today. It'll be the<br>first time they've come back in a year. So, I want to make things  
>special for them. Do you think you and your friends could help me with<br>some decorations?"  
>"I guess. Speaking of," Mia said as Katy texted her. Mia<br>frowned at Katy's urgency. "what's new?" she thought sarcastically.  
>She immediately left the cafe to get over to katy's house,<br>hoping for an answer.

"why are we here Katy?" Mia asked sternly. The three girls  
>were sitting in Katys room, and Katy had a glass of water before her.<br>"let me show you," Katy said, and with a smile, she thrust out  
>her hand. In an instant, the liquid in the glass froze completely solid.<br>"whoa," mia and Sara whispered as they stared intently into  
>the iced over water.<br>"awesome huh!" Katy exclaimed, excitement flowing out of her,  
>"I'm actually excited to be a mermaid now!"<br>"wait, If you have powers, doesn't that mean that me and Mia  
>have powers too?" Sara asked.<br>"i'm not sure," Katy shrugged, "you might as well try."  
>"ok." Mia said. And with that, she held out a slightly closed<br>fist and concentrated on the glass of ice. It instantly melted and  
>began to bubble. Before they could react, flames appeared near the top<br>of the glass, and they danced in time to the boiling water.  
>"whoa!" Mia exclaimed, and she stopped using her powers.<br>The water returned to it's original liquid state.  
>"I guess it's my turn," Sara gulped. She was both excited and<br>scared about what her power might slowly held out her hand and  
>focused. The water came out of the glass, and a spiriling tower of<br>water rose toward the ceiling. "that's cool," she said. Sara then  
>flicked her hand upward. Water spurted up and hit the ceiling. Water<br>sprayed all over the room, including Sara, Mia, and Katy.  
>"no, no, no!" Mia exclaimed, and all three girls fell over,<br>sprouting tails.  
>"dang it Sara!" Mia yelled, "why'd you do that?"<br>"I think figuring out our powers are well worth it," Sara  
>exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.<br>"speaking of tails, we should take a swim to mako again," Katy  
>suggested.<br>"right," Sara and Mia agreed.

30 minutes later, sara, Mia, and Katy stood on the sand  
>overlooking the moon pool. They Were standing next to the exit, hoping<br>to check out other parts of the island. Katy broke the silence.  
>"this is truly amazing," she said.<br>"yeah, but how did this happen?" Sara asked.  
>"I don't know," katy shook her head.<br>They all laughed and returned their gaze to the moon pool.  
>Then, they saw a disturbance under the pool. Mia saw a person swim<br>underneath to the edge of the pool.  
>"move back move back!" Mia whispered, as she stepped toward<br>the exit, pulling Sara and Katy until they were back in the other  
>chamber. Once they were in there, Mia peaked into the moon pool. She<br>gasped as 4 young woman popped their heads out of the water, and tails  
>appeared near their back end. Mia stood in shock, eyes wide open. She,<br>Katy, and Sara weren't the only mermaids. 


	4. Chapter 4: We arent the only ones

"it's good to be back here," one of the girls said.  
>"wait back here?" Mia thought in confusion, "what do they<br>mean."  
>"Mia, we should leave," Sara suggested.<br>"right," Mia replied. Before she followed Sara and Katy up  
>through the hole in the chamber, mia snuck one last peak into the moon<br>pool. She noticed the girl nearest to her. Her bleached blonde hair  
>seemed very familiar to her.<br>"who is she?" Mia asked herself as she climbed out of the  
>hole.<p>

The three girls sat in Rikkis cafe, being bored. It took a  
>while to finally decorate the whole cafe for zane's girlfriend's<br>return. In addition to them, Zane was also being helped out by two  
>other guys, who Zane had said their names were Ash and Will.<br>"she's coming, she's coming!" exclaimed Zane as he burst into  
>the cafe from his lookout outside.<br>Mia, Katy, and Sara immediately went to the back of the cafe  
>to get out of their way.<br>"welcome back!" Zane, Ash, and Will yelled in unison as the 4  
>girls entered the cafe.<br>"ahh, thanks Zane," one of the girls said, "this is amazing."  
>Another one noticed Sara, Mia, and Katy standing in the back<br>of the room.  
>"who are they?" she asked Zane.<br>"oh, come up here girls," he said, beckoning Sara, Katy, and  
>Mia.<br>"girls, this is my cousin Mia, and her two friends Sara and  
>Katy." he said, pointing to each of them in turn. "and this," he said<br>to Sara, Katy, and Mia, "is my girlfriend Rikki, and her friends  
>Bella, Cleo, and Emma."<br>"nice to meet you," Rikki said with a smile.  
>"nice to meet you t..." mia's voice trailed off, "excuse<br>me." she finally finished.  
>She instantly grabbed Katy and Sara and dragged them outside.<br>"what was that for?" katy asked when they were out of earshot  
>of the people in the cafe.<br>"zane's girlfriend, Rikki. I recognized her." mia said.  
>"yeah, so? What's the problem?" Sara asked.<br>"i saw her at mako island, with a tail, in the moon pool,"  
>Mia explained, "she's a mermaid, and her friends are too."<br>They all set in as the harsh reality set in. They weren't  
>the only ones.<br>Sara broke the silence. "we gotta get to mako, figure out  
>what's going on," she said.<br>Mia and Katy nodded there heads in a agreement.

As soon as Mia, Katy, and Sara went outside the cafe, Rikki  
>turned to Zane. "why do their necklaces look exactly like our old<br>ones?" she asked.  
>"I suspect they are," Zane replied.<br>"if they are then why Is one of them blue, and the others are  
>red and green?" Bella chimed in.<br>"I don't know," Zane said as he shook his head.  
>"we gotta go after them," Cleo said.<br>The four of them left the cafe. They got out just in time to  
>see a splash in the water out from the dock. They all rushed over to<br>the place where they saw the splash.  
>"you don't think..." Cleo said<br>"don't say it," rikki threatened.  
>"couldn't be," Bella said<br>"they must be mermaids," Emma figured out, "we gotta go to  
>mako island. They'll probably be there."<br>With that, the four girls dove forward into the water and  
>swam in the direction of mako island.<p>

Sara was the first to reach mako. When she got to the moon  
>pool, she stopped in an air pocket just outside the moon pool. She saw<br>someone standing on the edge of the pool. "Blake," she thought.  
>Mia and Katy soon joined her in the air pocket.<br>"what is HE doing here?" Mia said, noticing Blake.  
>"I don't know," Sara said.<br>As soon as she said that, Blake, walked over to the exit and  
>left the moon pool chamber.<br>"that was weird," Katy said as the three of them entered the  
>moon pool.<br>"what was he doing here?" Mia demanded.  
>"Mia, I think we have more pressing matters to deal with.<br>Like, your cousin's girlfriend is a mermaid!" Sara exclaimed.  
>"I know, I know. What are we going to do about this?" Mia<br>said.  
>Suddenly, all three girls froze. There was a disturbance<br>under the water. Then, four heads popped out of the water in front of  
>them. The girls that they had seen at the cafe, including zane's<br>girlfriend. Mia, Katy, and sara looked at the other girls in fear.  
>"nice tails," cleo joked to break the silence.<br>"l-likewise," Sara studdered, still in shock.  
>"look, can we talk," Cleo asked, "you don't need to be<br>scared of us."  
>"um, ok," Sara said, still unsure.<br>"let's talk. But back at the cafe." and with that, the other  
>4 girls were gone in a flash, still leaving the girls stunned<br>"should we go?" Katy asked.  
>"let's do it," Mia assured.<p>

Mia, Katy, and Sara met Bella, Cleo, Rikki, and Emma on the  
>beach, and they all walked up to the cafe together in complete silence.<br>"hey there," a voice said when they went into the cafe. In  
>front of them stood two tall guys.<br>"Lewis!" Cleo exclaimed as she ran up to her husband Cleo  
>kissed Lewis affectionetly.<br>"alright, break it up," rikki said, smiling. "now," she  
>said, turning to Mia, Katy, and Sara, "tell us how this happened."<br>Mia glanced nervously at Zane, Lewis, and will, wondering  
>what they would think. Especially Zane.<br>"don't worry about them," Cleo reassured, "they can keep  
>your secret."<br>"wait, what secret?" Lewis asked.  
>"these three girls are mermaids," Rikki explained.<br>"i knew it," Zane smirked.  
>"good for you Zane! Do you want a medal now!" Mia yelled.<br>She clenched her fist, not being careful to control her  
>anger. The glass of water Zane was holding suddenly exploded, spurting<br>scalding water all over Zane.  
>"oh my gosh Zane! I'm so sorry!" Mia said, hands over her<br>mouth.  
>"ow. It-it's fine Mia," Zane said, trying to get the hot<br>water off his skin.  
>"well, at least we know what your power is," Bella joked.<br>"Now will you tell us how you became mermaids?" Rikki  
>inquired more sternly.<br>"NO!" Mia exclaimed, "we've had this condition for two days  
>now, and we're really stressed out. So shut it!" Mia's anger grew<br>rapidly. With that, the sink began shaking, and soon, boiling hot  
>water spewed out of it. Katy acted quickly and thrusted her hand out,<br>freezing the water two inches from Lewis's face.  
>"Now let's talk," Katy said.<p>

After explaining about how they became mermaids, the girls  
>parted ways. Sara, Mia, and Katy wen back to mako island, Bella went<br>with will to his old boat house, Emma went to help the rest of her  
>family get settled into their new house, Cleo and Lewis went down to<br>the beach for a romantic picnic, and Rikki went to visit her father.

Rikki, Emma, lewis and Cleo had returned to rikki's cafe, 30  
>minutes later which reopened after the welcome back party.<br>"I forgot to tell you guys," Emma said, "my brother found out  
>about my secret."<br>"how did Elliot find out?" Cleo asked, shocked.  
>"i was at my parents house in Florida, before they moved back<br>here to the gold coast. We both went walking on a remote beach, and it  
>started raining," Emma explained, "I didn't have a chance. I took<br>three steps and was a mermaid. He can keep a secret though. But, he is  
>so overprotective now. He warns me around water. It's funny."<br>"but what about us?" Rikki asked, "does he know me, Cleo, and  
>Bella are mermaids?"<br>"well, he doesn't know Bella, and he thinks you know my  
>secret, but that you're not mermaids. Cool huh?"<br>"yeah," Cleo said, "speaking of mermaids."  
>Cleo pointed towards the door. In it came Sara, Mia, and Katy.<br>Mia immediately saw cleo pointing, and she pulled Katy and Sara over  
>to the table farthest from them.<br>"we should go talk to them," Emma suggested.  
>"I don't know," Cleo said, "I don't think that they're happy<br>to see us."  
>"let's just do it," Emma said, and she instantly got up from<br>the table and walked over to them.  
>Rikki looked at Cleo and shrugged, then she too got up and<br>walked over. Finally, Cleo and Lewis too followed Emma.  
>All four of them sat down across from Mia, Katy, and Sara.<br>"hello," Emma said with a smile.  
>"what do you want?" Mia snapped.<br>"look Mia, I know this may be hard for you, knowing that you  
>three aren't the only mermaids, but you're going to have to learn to<br>accept us," Emma explained.  
>"whatever," Mia said, and she rolled her eyes.<br>"I'm sorry for Mia," Katy apologized, "she can be very  
>stubborn and selfish sometimes."<br>"I know what you mean. I dealt with her," Emma said as she  
>nudged Rikki.<br>"I understand," Katy said.  
>"that reminds me," Emma said, "I have a brother your age. You<br>should come meet him tomorrow."  
>"cool," Katy replied.<p>

Blake sat in front of computer screen, rubbing his sore  
>eyes. Newspaper clippings were piled on his desk. All were about mako<br>island. He stared at the headlines on the clippings, matching them up  
>with his computer. Some said "freak storm over mako." Others said,<br>"strange sightings at mako island." The one he was most intrigued  
>about said "tower of light seen over mako island."<br>He crossreferenced all the clippings and the internet sites  
>together. One thing remained the same throughout all of them. "the<br>full moon," he whispered to himself, "apparently, most of it happened  
>when the full moon was directly over mako island. I gotta check out<br>that pool I found at mako when the moon is directly overhead and see  
>what happens. "it's in three weeks," he thought to himself.<p>

The next morning, Elliot sat at his kitchen table, tapping  
>it with his finger, as he stayed there, bored with nothing to do. His<br>sister emma walked up and sat across from him, drinking some juice.  
>Elliot nervously looked at the juice, then to Emma.<br>"I'm fine Elliot. You don't need to be over protective,"  
>Emma said, noticing him looking at her.<br>"well I'm trying to make sure nothing bad happens," Elliot  
>replied.<br>"whatever," Emma said, "by the way," I met a couple girls  
>your age yesterday. You should meet them. After all, you'll need new<br>friends since all your ones from elementary school moved away while we  
>were gone."<br>"sweet," elliot replied, "it'll be good to get new  
>friends." Elliot sighed. He liked that his sister back, but he had no<br>idea whether or not her secret would be revealed. At least he was  
>going to get new friends.<br>Both Emma and Elliot left to go to rikki's cafe. When they  
>got there, Mia, Katy, and Sara were already sitting at a table together.<br>"hello," Emma said as they stepped toward them. Mia rolled  
>her eyes, but Emma ignored her. "this is my brother, elliot," Emma<br>continued, "he'd like to meet you all."  
>"hi," Elliot said, being a little shy. Sarah, Mia, and Katy<br>got up and shook his hand. Katy felt a connection with Elliot when she  
>shook his hand.<br>Elliot stared intently into her electric blue eyes with a  
>smile. Katy shied away, still unhappy with the new color of her eyes.<br>Elliot stepped back, scared that he had hurt her feelings. "nice to  
>meet you," he said. <p>


	5. Chapter 5: A new friend

Three weeks later, Sarah sat up in her bed on the morning of  
>the full moon. Although, she did not know how important the full moon<br>was at this point. She contemplated the events since she became a  
>mermaid.<br>"changing into a mermaid a day after I move here. Crazy,"  
>she thought. She got completely ready to go and left her house for<br>rikki's cafe. "at least school has been easier," she chuckled. Sara  
>quickly hoisted on her backpack and headed toward her school.<br>She went to her first period class and took her usual seat  
>next to Mia and in front of Blake.<br>"hello," the teacher said as she walked in. The principal  
>also walked in with a kid with his head down because he was shy and<br>embarassed.  
>"class, this is Falcon Schoenberg, he will be joining this<br>class," the teacher introduced him.  
>Some of the students sniggered at his strange name. This<br>caused Falcon to become even more shy and step back into the front  
>corner of the room. Mia saw him, and suddenly felt pity for him, which<br>she didn't really feel it that much.  
>She immediatly shushed the students that were laughing at<br>Falcon.  
>"now," said the principal, "who wants to help out Falcon on<br>his first day here?"  
>"I think Mia wants to help him," a girl joked from the other<br>side of the classroom. Mia glared hately at her, but it was no use.  
>"good, then it's settled." the principal agreed, "Mia, you<br>shall show Falcon all his classes and other places in the school."  
>"but," Mia complained, but it was no use. The principal had<br>already made up his mind. Falcon stepped forward and sat down beside  
>Mia.<br>"hi," Falcon said meekly as he sat down.  
>"hey," mia said glumly, rolling her eyes in disgust.<br>Sara pondered what she had seen with Mia. She thought about  
>how Mia would handle Falcon.<br>At lunch, Mia sat alone at her usual table. Katy and Sara had  
>to go to the school library for extra credit, so she was in a hurry to<br>eat her lunch to join them. She looked up from her food to see Falcon  
>walking over to her with his lunch in hand.<br>"what do you want?" Mia asked angrily as he sat down.  
>"well it looked like you were lonely," he replied, "so I<br>thought I would come over here and talk to you."  
>"maybe I don't want you to talk to me," Mia snapped.<br>"well why not?" Falcon asked.  
>"because! You're have a weird name that's a bird. You're too<br>shy to talk anybody except me, and you're annoying!" she yelled.  
>That was all it took for Falcon to literally explode.<br>"I can't believe you!" Falcon screamed, "I try to make a new  
>friend, and all you can do is say I'm not good enough. You probably<br>never moved to a new city. You don't know what it's like!"  
>Mia was taken aback by Falcon's pure anger. She swore she<br>could see flames in his eyes. With that tirade, Falcon got up from the  
>table and walked away, people gaping at him as he went away.<br>Mia felt tears come to her eyes. How could she have been so  
>mean.<br>The rest of the day, Falcon wouldn't even look at her. She  
>told him where his classes were, and he went there without a word.<br>When the final bell rang, Mia leapt out of her chair and  
>sprang out the door. She just wanted to be done with school. Mia<br>looked around the grounds for Sara and Katy. They were nowhere to be  
>found. Pondering this, Mia decided to search for them at there<br>favorite place, rikki's cafe.  
>When she reached the cafe, Katy and Sara were not there<br>either. She stood in the doorway confused about where they would be.  
>Then, she happened to see Falcon sitting alone at a booth in the<br>corner. Mia walke over to him to see how he was doing.  
>"hi," Mia said.<br>"what do you want," snapped Falcon, "haven't you caused enough  
>pain for me already?"<br>"I, I, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Mia stammered, more  
>meek than ever.<br>"whatever," Falcon said.  
>"no really," Mia replied, sitting down across from Falcon "I<br>am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was just having a bad day  
>that's all. Please forgive me."<br>Falcon was shocked by mia's sincerity. He had only been here  
>one day and already, and had thought Mia was the mean girl who didn't<br>have any friends. Her apologizing meant his first impression of Mia  
>was wrong. "maybe," he thought, "maybe I read her wrong like she read<br>me wrong. I should give her a second chance.  
>"alright, I forgive you," he said, "I guess I kinda<br>overreacted as well."  
>"I know. Friends?"<br>"friends," finished Mia.

Sara and Katy finished their work they had to stay after  
>school for. They hurriedly got all their books together and headed<br>toward rikki's cafe, where they hoped Mia would be.  
>They surprisingly found her sitting at a table next to Falcon.<br>"what took you so long?" Mia asked.  
>"sorry, we had some trouble," Katy explained.<br>"yeah," Sara said, "anyway, wanna head..." Sara glanced at  
>Falcon nervously. "down to the beach for a walk?" she finished, trying<br>to mentally send the idea of going to mako island.  
>"sure!" Mia agreed, "bye Falcon." And with that, Mia, Katy,<br>and Sara left rikki's cafe immediately leaving Falcon confused.  
>He stood up from the table and followed behind them down<br>toward the sandy beach. Zane noticed this and instantly became worried  
>about Mia's secret.<br>Falcon watched the girls walk on a remote strip of beach. He  
>slipped behind a small outcropping of rock near where they were<br>walking. Suddenly, they stopped, turned, and walked out into the  
>ocean. When they travelled ten feet, all three of them submerged under<br>the surface. Falcon was puzzled. Why did they just disappear? He shook  
>his head and walked back up toward the cafe. <p>


	6. About updating

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I have been busy. I know you expected the next chapter of H2O: The Next Generation to come out by now, but I had some things happen. First of all, the only reason I updated so fast before was because I had most of the story already written. I wrote it over the past few months, before I even got my FanFiction account. Please bear with me as I write the next chapter, and I'll try to get it out within the next week.**


	7. Chapter 7: The full moon

**Yes! I finally finished this chapter. I know it took a little time, but I finally got it done. Anyway, I'm sorry that it took so long. But, football should be over for me this week, and I'll be able to update a lot faster until swimming starts in November. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

"I love this!" Sara exclaimed as she laid back in the moon  
>pool. Mia and Katy arrived behind her and emerged on both sides of her<br>tail.  
>"Move this outta hear," Mia joked, "we all have to fit in<br>here you know."  
>Sara laughed and all three of them moved over and leaned<br>against the edge.  
>Just then, they felt a disturbance in the water behind<br>them. They turned to see Rikki coming out of the moon pool behind them.  
>"What are you doing here?" Mia asked, still disliking her,<br>Cleo, Emma, and Bella.  
>"I came to warn you," Rikki said, "the full moon is very<br>dangerous. You cannot look at it at all tonight. Not even a reflection."  
>"what's so bad about it?"<br>"when a mermaid looks at the moon, it causes her to have  
>strange behavior, wanting to be in the water all the time. It's not<br>good."  
>"how do you know about this?"<br>"I've been a mermaid for 6 years, I think I've been  
>moonstruck a couple of times."<br>"whatever," Mia said, rolling her eyes, "come on guys,  
>let's go." And with that, Mia left the moon pool, swimming out toward<br>open ocean. Katy and Sara looked at each other, shrugged, and followed  
>Mia.<p>

A few hours later, Mia, Katy, and Sara were Sitting in a  
>booth in rikki's cafe. Zane had just closed the cafe, allowing them to<br>stay in their until he finished cleaning up. He silently whistled a  
>happy tune as he wiped down the front counter.<br>"I'm tired," Katy said out of the blue.  
>"Tired?" Mia asked, "the moon is barely up. How can you be<br>tired?"  
>"Wait," Sara chimed in, "didn't Rikki say something to<br>about not looking at the full moon?"  
>"yeah, whatever. She doesn't know what she's talking<br>about," Mia said.  
>"Mia! She's been a mermaid a lot longer than we have!" Sara<br>exclaimed, beginning to raise her voice, "if you got past your selfish  
>pride, maybe you would see it!"<br>Katy and Mia were taken aback, surprised at sara's sudden  
>anger.<br>"I-I'm s-sorry," Sara studdered, trying to apologized, "I  
>don't know what came over me."<br>"it's ok Sara," Mia reassured, "you're right, I do have  
>selfish pride, but..."<br>Mia suddenly stopped and stared. Sara stood up and  
>puzzled over Mia's behavior. She waved her hand in front of her eyes,<br>but she didn't blink or anything.  
>Zane acted quickly. He sped up to the window, and he shut<br>the blinds. Mia blinked and shook her head.  
>"Are you ok?" Katy asked.<br>"yeah, I'm fine," Mia said, a foolish grin beginning to  
>appear on her face, "but wouldn't it be great, if we all went for a<br>swim to mako right now?"  
>"oh no," Zane said, annoyed. He shook his head in disgust.<br>"mako's calling out to us! We must go there!" Mia  
>exclaimed overly cheerful, unlike her.<br>With that, Mia took off for the door. "No Mia!" Katy  
>yelled as she and Sara ran after her. Mia ran outside, with the other<br>two hot on her heels. Suddenly, Katy and Sara stopped. The glow of the  
>full moon filled their eyesight. Katy and Sara both felt themselves<br>calming down as they felt a sudden wanting to be at mako island.  
>All three girls looked at each other and giggled. Then, they<br>took off like little kids, running wildly down to the pier and diving  
>head first in the cool night water.<br>"great," Zane thought from the doorway of the cafe, "three  
>moonstruck mermaids. Just like old times."<br>Zane quickly whipped out his cellphone and dialed.  
>"hello?" a voice asked on the other end.<br>"Rikki. We got a problem."

Blake laid back in his bed moaning. As soon as he came home  
>from school, he came down with a high fever. "no mako today," he<br>thought weakly, but next time I'll find out what's going on there.

Falcon whipped silently through the crisp ocean air in his  
>small motorboat. His direction was headed toward mako island. A few<br>guys from the school dared him to get pictures from mako island during  
>the full moon. He didn't want to seem like a wuss, so he decided to go.<br>He pulled the small boat onto the beach, and turned toward  
>the jungle. This guy named Blake told him to head to the middle of the<br>island and find a cave right underneath the volcano. He travelled for  
>minutes until he found a small outcropping of rock, dimly lit by the<br>full moon. Falcon took a step, but slipped on the wet moss.  
>"AAAHHHHH!" he yelled as he fell down a small tunnel.<br>When he got to the bottom, he looked around. He was in a  
>small cavern of some kind. "this is it!" he exclamed.<p>

Zane, Bella, Rikki, Emma, Cleo, Ash, Will, and Lewis all  
>stood in Rikki's cafe in a mood of panic and planning.<br>"what do we do?" Bella asked.  
>"it's simple," Zane explained, we have to bring them back."<br>"that's not that simple," Lewis retorted.  
>"Doesn't matter, what matters is that we help them out as<br>soon as possible."  
>"What's the plan?" Cleo asked.<br>"Ok, I got it," Zane said, "Cleo, Emma, Bella, and Rikki,  
>you four have to swim to mako island to find them."<br>"that's it?" Emma asked, "I got some more. We should take  
>them back to my house. My parents are away for the weekend and they'll<br>be safe there."  
>"let's do it," all the others agreed.<p>

Meanwhile, Sara, Mia, and Katy had reached the moon pool.  
>They stayed hidden in the airpocket just before the pool. They stayed<br>there because Falcon stood on the edge of the pool.  
>They looked at each other and giggled before focusing their<br>attention back on Falcon. Sara used her powers to levitate a softball  
>size orb of water out of the pool. Falcon jumped back in surprise.<br>Katy them froze it solid. Sara giggled again before hurling the frozen  
>ball of ice straight at Falcon. He dove left, missing the ice by mere<br>inches as it went whizzing past his face and crashing into the wall  
>behind him. He stood up again, waiting for the next attack<br>Sara then floated a dozen more water balls which Katy  
>froze again. "come on," Falcon whispered to himself sarcastically.<br>Sara flung them all at him. This time, he wasn't so lucky in dodging.  
>He tried to move out of the way, but a chunk hit him in the temple. He<br>fell to the ground, completely unconscious.  
>"yay!" Mia said, still moonstruck, "now we can be in our<br>moonpool."  
>The three girls, swam out of the airpocket and into the<br>main pool. They laid back, enjoying the water around them. Then, they  
>looked up. The moon was now directly overhead, making the moonpool<br>bubble. Suddenly, all three girls felt immense pain. They screamed out  
>in agony as they felt themselves fainting. Before she blacked out,<br>Sara could see four shapes swimming toward them in the ocean beyond  
>mako. Then she lost consciousness.<p>

**I just wanna thank Awsomness and Paradox Tremors for their reviews. They kept me going writing this chapter. Thanks for your continued support and interest in my story, and I will continue writing it.**

**Also, for the disclaimer, I own nothing of H2O. All rights go to Jonathon Shiff productions and I only own my characters.**


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed  Part 1

** Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter today. This was supposed to be a longer chapter, but I accidentally deleted it when I was trying to get it from my ipod to my computer. So instead, I've split this chapter into three parts. I know part 1 here is short, but more chapters should be coming soon.**

Sara could slowly fell her mind come back to her after what  
>seemed like hours since they were in the moonpool. She stretched out<br>her tail, tired from the day before. "wait. Tail!" she thought. Sara  
>sat up in a jolt and opened her eyes.<br>She was sitting in a beach chair, on the side of a pool  
>overlooking the ocean. Mia and Katy were on her sides in other chairs,<br>still out of it.  
>Mia and Katy finally got up a few minutes later.<br>"where are we?" Mia asked, in the middle of a yawn.  
>"I have no idea," Sara said.<br>"How's our three young mermaids doing?" asked a voice  
>behind them. All three girls turned to see Zane, Emma, Cleo, Bella,<br>ash, Will, Rikki, and Lewis all walk out the house behind them.  
>"Where are we?" Mia asked, more sternly.<br>"You're at my house," Emma said, "we took you back here  
>after you got knocked out in the moonpool."<br>"We were knocked out?" Sara asked, "I don't remember  
>anything."<br>"The full moon does that. But, I don't know why you were  
>knocked. It doesn't matter thoough. Now you're safe at my house."<br>"Wait," Katy said, "what about Elliot? Is he here."  
>"don't worry. My brother never gets up this early."<br>No sooner than she said it, the back door opened up and  
>revealed Elliot as he stepped out of the house. "Emma," he said,<br>what're we having for breakfast. I I uh uh duh."  
>His speech went away when he looked and saw Sara, Mia,<br>and Katy all in mermaid form sitting on the beach chairs. His chin  
>touched his socks as he stood there staring in utter disbelief.<br>"I think we need to talk," Emma said.


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed Final Part

**Ok, so I know I said this chapter would be in three parts. But, I managed to fit the last two parts all into one part. So, here we go.**

"So that's how it is," Elliot said. He, Emma, Sara, Mia, and Katy were now sitting in Emma's living room. All of them had just finished telling Elliot How Sara, Mia, and Katy were mermaids, and what had happened last night.

"I'm sorry Elliot," Katy whispered, "I wish I could've told you."

"My sister told you that I knew about her secret!" Elliot yelled, suddenly raged, "You should've known you were able to trust me!"

"I'm sorry Elliot. I didn't know."

Suddenly, Elliot's attitude changed. He felt sad inside. "No, I'm sorry Katy. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just that my life hasn't been the best in the past few years."

The memories of the past three years fell on Elliot. He had been bullied in America when he lived there. And now, since he moved back to Australia, all his old friends were gone and he felt more lonely than ever. Then, Emma introduced him to Katy. She was one of the first people in years who actually cared for him. She really liked him.

Elliot was unaware that a tear silently began to fall down his round cheek as it slid on his face. Katy stood up from the table and stepped toward Elliot. She then embraced him in a big hug, hoping to comfort him. They stood there for a few minutes, Elliot letting it all out into her shoulder. When it was over, they both sat down and smiled at each other. There was a certain electricity in the air between the two of them.

"Awkward silence…" Mia said, breaking the quietness of the situation.

All of them laughed at Mia's attempt at creating comic relief. The good feeling didn't last long.

"What's that on TV?" Sara asked, noticing something. Emma reached back and grabbed the remote off the shelf. She turned the volume up, questioning Sara's curiosity.

"… abandoned boat found off the shores of Mako Island this morning. It is unknown who this boat belongs to, or if there are survivors, but authorities are continuing to look into the matter." Then, it went back to the regular program.

Everybody stared at each other in shock. "Whose boat was that?" Katy asked.

"Wait, be right back," Sara said, and with that, she grabbed her phone and ran upstairs. They all pondered what Sara was up to. She came back a minute later with a pale and stricken look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"I recognized that boat. It belonged to Blake! He showed me it once." Sara said.

"Are you sure it's his?" Katy asked

"I'm sure. And, I just called him. He wasn't at Mako because he was sick. But, he told Falcon to go to Mako Island for him and to take his boat!"

"WHAT!" Mia exclaimed, jumping out of her seat, "we gotta go to Mako right now." And, without another word, Mia took three steps and was out the back door. Katy and Sara looked at each other, and then they took off sprinting after Mia. Mia didn't hesitate. She ran down the hill toward the ocean, dove in, and swam at a breakneck pace toward Mako, all without missing a beat. Katy and Sara were close behind, trying to catch up to her.

All three emerged from the middle of the moon pool. "Where could he be? We gotta find him!" Mia exclaimed, panic setting in.

"Calm down Mia," Sara commanded, "we'll find him. You have to calm down first."

"Ok ok ok," Mia said, trying to calm down, "we gotta…" Mia suddenly stopped. A shocked look on her face showed that she was very surprised. Katy and Sara followed her gaze and gasped. All their hearts skipped a beat at what they saw. Lying in a heap, on the edge of the pool, was Falcon.

"Oh my gosh…" Mia whispered.

All three girls suddenly froze. Falcon had stirred. He groaned as he slowly pushed himself up. He opened his eyes as he came face to face with Mia. While she was a mermaid.

The room grew still for a minute, as Mia and Falcon stared into each others eyes. Then he looked back and saw her tail. Falcon just stared forward, eyes as big as plates. Then, his brain finally caught up.

"AHHH!" he yelled. He fell back onto his butt, and scooted back as fast as he could until he hit the wall.

"falcon..." Mia said quietly.  
>"get away from me freak!" he yelled, still frightened and<br>confused.  
>"Listen to me Falcon. It's me, Mia. I know I may not look<br>like myself, and I know you may be scared, but if you calm down, I'll  
>explain everything."<br>Falcon gulped, before his breathing returned to normal  
>and he sat up.<br>"That's better now," Mia smiled, trying to lighten the  
>tense mood in the cavern. Falcon crawled closer to Mia.<br>"Ok, can you please explain it to me?" Falcon asked.  
>"Yes, I will. It all started when..."<p>

Ten minutes later, Mia finished telling her story. Falcon  
>sat back, trying to comprehend what was said. Trying to comprehend<br>that this friend of his was a mermaid. Mia gave a cheesy smile, trying  
>to make Falcon feel good.<br>"Sara, Katy," she said unexpectantly, "can I get some time  
>alone with Falcon."<br>"sure," Sara said, and she and Katy dove back through the  
>underwater exit, and swam out into open ocean.<br>Mia broke the silence. "what are you thinking about Falcon?"  
>"I don't know, Mia. I just don't know," he said, "it's<br>just hard to take in right now."  
>"I understand," Mia said. Mia began to feel sad. She<br>thought that Falcon would never like her now that he knew of her  
>powers. A tear slowly slid down her face.<br>"Don't cry," Falcon said. Mia looked up to see him smiling  
>at her. "I like you, and there's no way I'm going to desert you<br>because you're different."  
>A smile slowly spread across Mia's face. "Thats it.<br>Happy," he said. Falcon then laid down, so his face was even with  
>Mia's. "I can handle it."<br>Mia realized something in that moment. She liked Falcon, a  
>lot. Even more then a friend. Falcon thought the same thing. They both<br>leaned forward, and shared a long and love filled kiss. Their first.  
>When they disengaged, they smiled at each other.<br>"We should get going," she said. And without another  
>second, she swam back out into open ocean. On her way back, Mia just<br>felt giddy. She felt great, especially helping her new boyfriend Falcon.

**Ok, I need your help. I am running out of ideas. I know where I want to take this plot, but I need help with smaller events that don't mean much. If you could help me with sub-plots like that, that would be great. Leave them as a review, or PM me with your ideas, and if I like them, I'll put them into my story. Thanks, and thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10 Blake and Sara

Sara woke up the next Saturday at 10 o clock. She sighed, feeling a lack of energy. Her depression was mostly caused by thinking about Blake. They were getting closer together, but she felt like she could never tell him her mermaid secret. But, Falcon and Elliot knew about their secret, and Mia was now going out with Falcon.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She shook her head, and picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"What's up Sara?" a voice asked from the other end.

"Blake?"

"You got it right! Anyway, I was thinking. Do you wanna come take a walk down on the beach with me?"

"Uh… sure,"

"Great, meet me at Rikki's Café in thirty minutes. Bye." Blake then hung up the phone without a second to spare. Sara looked at her phone, questioning Blake's good mood, and hanging up on her. She hurried to get ready.

She burst through her front door twenty-five minutes later. "I can't be late!" She exclaimed as she took off sprinting down the street. Out of breath, she reached the café just in time. She sat down in a booth, waiting for Blake to get there. "Great," she thought, "I hurry to get here, and Blake's late. How ironic."

Business was slow at the café, so Rikki decided to walk over and talk to Sara.

"Hello Sara," Rikki said as she sat down across from Sara.

"Oh, hello," Sara said back.

"I'm worried about you Sara."

"Why?"

"Because, ever since Elliot found out about you, Mia, and Katy, you've been sad and depressed, not your usual happy self."

"Oh, so you've been spying on me now? Studying my personalities and emotions?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about Sara. What's the problem?"

"It's about Blake. I want to tell him about my secret, but I know I can't. But, Falcon and Elliot know about Mia and Katy, and they're perfectly fine with that we're mermaids. I just don't know."

"I know it may be hard to deal with. Believe me, I know. I had to go through the exact same thing with Zane, and it was hard for me."

"I understand."

"Speaking of Zane," Rikki said as Blake stepped into the café.

"Hey Sara," he said as he walked over to where she and Rikki were sitting.

"Hey," she replied back.

"So, let's go," he said.

"Ok, bye Rikki." Then, she followed Blake out of the café and down to the beach. When they got there, she gulped as she stared down the ocean in front of her. Pushing it out of her mind, she started to strip down to her bikini underneath. Blake took off his shirt, but stopped and stared at Sara. "Wow," he thought to himself, "she is so beautiful." Blake was mesmerized by her, and he never thought she was so pretty. Her golden blonde hair, to her bright, emerald green eyes, to her smooth looking skin. She looked absolutely gorgeous to him.

"I knew it," she said, "this swimsuit sucks. That's why I never wear bikinis."

"No," Blake said, "You look beautiful."

"Really?"

"Totally. You look amazing."

Sara smiled a cheesy smile, and she blushed at Blake's compliments. "Come on," he said, "let's go for a swim."

Sara's smile quickly faded. She began to feel nervous inside, she didn't know what to do. "No,"

"Why not?"

"Because, Blake. I have a secret. I'm scared of the ocean and water. Growing up in Nebraska, I never had to deal with because it was nowhere near an ocean. Now that I moved here, it has just scared me. I'm sorry." Sara began to cry a bit, ashamed of herself and that she could never tell Blake her true secret. Blake stepped forward and hugged her, providing empathy. Sara cried slowly into Blake's chest, shaking with sobs.

"It's ok. It's ok." He said. Sara finished, and looked up at Blake, who smiled back at her. "Sorry. I forgot," he said, taking himself away from Sara, "I wanted to show you this." Blake stepped over to his bag and pulled out a camera. "I got this picture while scuba diving once, and I wanted to show you."

Puzzled, Sara walked over to Blake and looked at the picture  
>he had loaded up. Sara looked in shock at what she saw. A silhouette<br>showed of a normal girl, at least the top half. The bottom half was a  
>fish's tail. This girl was a mermaid. Sara was freaking out. She<br>couldn't figure out whether it was her, Mia, Katy, Bella, Rikki, Emma,  
>Cleo, or some unknown mermaid. But, this was a mermaid, and it got<br>blake closer to her secret.  
>"I'm going to show this to a marine biologist who just<br>showed up in town." he said with pride.  
>"W-who?" Sara asked, trying to remain calm.<br>"Her name is Linda Denman."

**Uh-oh, looks like Denman's going to be involved in the next chapter. **

**(hint-hint, nudge-nudge, preview-preview)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Denman Dilemma, part 1

**Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. School has been tough for me lately. I finally got it up today though. So, enjoy.**

Linda Denman stood on the prow of The Discovery, her science ship she did all of her studies there. She sighed as she remembered what had happened in this area before six years ago. "Zane tricked me," she thought, "I had made a discovery for the ages. I know it's not right to hold a grudge, but I'm still angry." She shook away those thoughts. Then, she remembered that some boy wanted to talk to her about something, Blake was his name.

"Dr. Denman, there's someone here to see you." Denman turned around at her assistant's voice to see all tall boy of about fifteen climb onto the boat.

"You must be Blake," She said as she walked over greet him.

"Yes I am," he replied as he shook her hand, "nice to meet you Dr. Denman. Anyway, I've got something that will blow your mind."

"I doubt it but go ahead."

Blake then pulled out his camera, and flipped through the pictures to find the right one. He smiled cockily and showed it to Denman. She gasped. She didn't understand. How was there a mermaid there? Rikki, Emma, and Cleo all lost their powers. "Unless," she thought, "unless someone else got powers somehow. This is incredible. Finally, I got a second chance."

"What should we do?" Blake asked.

"Luckily, I know some things that will help us. But, we have to move fast. If it, or more, if there are any, catch on to our plan. They will most likely flee the area. Get ready to go, cause we're leaving immediately."

"Roger that." Denman's crew pulled anchor, and they set off to parts unknown. "Where are we going exactly?" Blake asked.

"We are going to Mako island," Denman said.

"Whoa," Blake thought to himself, "I always knew there was something weird about Mako Island, but I never thought mermaids." Then he remembered back to Sara. He suddenly felt shocked. Sara and her friends were always talking about Mako Island. Could they be the mermaids? Blake shook his head. "No way," he thought.

Blake continued to get more and more anxious as Mako Island in the distance continued to get closer and closer. When they  
>got there, they all headed into the pool that Blake visited a few<br>weeks before. Denman set up a lot of equipment, ready for what looked  
>like to be a complete analysis.<br>Blake took a step away to clear his head. "I don't think  
>it's right," he thought, "those mermaids should be allowed to live for<br>themselves, not be captured and studied by scientists. It ain't right."  
>Blake turned around. "Denman," he called, hoping to talk to<br>her.

Meanwhile, Sara, Mia, and Katy were on the beach, ready for  
>their daily swim out to mako island.<br>"I don't know guys. I have this bad feeling," Sara said  
>before they stepped into the ocean.<br>"What's the problem?" Mia asked.  
>"Nothing," Sara lied. She didn't yet want to tell them about<br>Blake and his special picture.  
>"Good, then let's go," Katy said.<br>She and Mia then dove into the surf. Sara shook her head,  
>then followed right after. All three of them swam happily to mako.<br>When they reached the tunnel, all three of them failed to notice the  
>divers nearby who closed a cage in behind them as they swam carelessly<br>right into Denman's trap.  
>"that was fun," Mia said as they all emerged from the pool.<br>"I know, but it's..." Katy stopped. She gasped at the  
>equipment that was set up around the pool.<br>"Hello," a buff henchman type man said in a heavy Russian  
>accent. "Denman would like see you."<br>Sara, Mia, and Katy looked at each other. They were stunned.

"What do you want Blake?" Denman asked, a scowl on her face.  
>She and Blake were standing outside the cave in the open jungle.<br>"I don't like this," Blake explained, "we're doing the wrong  
>thing. We shouldn't capture these mermaids."<br>"What do you care? They're just dumb animals."  
>"Dumb animals? They're half human. And that's good enough for<br>me."  
>Their conversation was interrupted by her assistant coming<br>out of the cave to talk to Denman. "We have them," he said.  
>"Excellent!" she exclaimed, a devious look on her face,<br>"let's go Blake."

Sara watched hopelessly as people walked back and forth from  
>one area to the other. Then she heard something. Somebody talking.<br>Blake. "This isn't right Denman!" he yelled.  
>"What do you know? You're not a humanitarian." Denman said<br>back.  
>"They are human. I'm sure of it. You just care too much for<br>your paycheck to see it."  
>Mia, Katy, and Sara looked at each other in shock. Blake was<br>defending them, and he didn't even know it was them.  
>Blake took a step up into the moon poop, but he was still<br>looking behind and didn't see the girls yet.  
>"You're selfish Denman, these girls are incredible. They<br>should be free. They should..." Blake turned around and gasped. He  
>locked eyes with Sara, with a shocked look on his face. "Sara? Mia?<br>Katy? What's going on?"  
>Ignoring Blake, Denman stepped forward. "Hello girls," she<br>said, "I see you already met my assistant, Vincent." The russian man  
>nodded in return. "Anyway," she continued, "we're gonna run some<br>tests, so be good girls now."  
>A few minutes later, Blake knelt by Sara to talk to her.<br>"H-how did this happen?" he stammered, trying to keep his voice low.  
>"What do you care Blake?" she said assertively, "You got<br>us into this mess."  
>"I didn't mean to."<br>"yeah, but it happened."  
>"what should I do?"<br>"I don't know. Figure it out." And with that, Sara slid  
>away from Blake. Blake stood up, stern look on his face. He knew what<br>he needed to do. He stepped away from the moon pool, and went down to  
>his boat, heading to the mainland.<p>

A short time later, he, falcon, and Elliot were heading at a  
>breakneck pace back towards mako island. "What's the problem?" Elliot<br>asked.  
>"I made a big mistake which put the girls at risk." Blake<br>replied.  
>"What?" Falcon yelled.<br>"So you know of their secret," Elliot said, cool and  
>collected.<br>"Yes I do. Now, we need to save them. And I gotta plan."

Sara, Mia, and Katy floated impatiently in the moon pool.  
>They did not know what to think. Their future was doomed. Soon, Blake<br>returned and knelt by Sara again.  
>"You need to get out of here," he said.<br>"we can't," Sara replied, "we're caged in."  
>"That only works if you have a cage," Blake said funnily.<br>With perfect timing, Falcon and Elliot hit the throttle on Blake's  
>boat, pulling the cage cleaning away from the rock.<br>Everybody jumped at the loud noise. The girls smiled at  
>each other and Blake. And, they all turned around and swam out of the<br>pool. They didn't care where they went, only that they got away from  
>mako as fast as possible<p> 


	12. Discontinuation Maybe

**I'm sorry. Again. I have writers block for this story. I know what to write about, I just don't have any motivation to write it. So, as of now, H2O: The Next Generation is discontinued. Unless. If you like this story, and don't want me to stop writing it, then review this story saying that you don't want it to stop. If I get enough support, I'll continue writing it. But if not, this story won't go any further. Anyway, I would like to thank chinaluv for their support of my story from the beginning. I'm sorry again, and please review if you want to see it go on.**

**(P.S. If I don't get enough support, I will discontinue it. But, I might start it again in the future if I get bored)**


	13. Chap 13:I'm back Denman Dilemma part 2

Blake stood facing the moon pool, a big grin on his face as he saw Sara, Mia, and Katy escape. Denman, Vincent, and the other scientists stared in shock as the last sight of the fleeting mermaids disappeared from view. "You did this!" Denman yelled at Blake.

"Good job Sherlock Holmes, you figured it out. I'm surprised you had the mental capacity," Blake replied back very bluntly and sarcastically.

"I hate you!" Denman screamed, "Get him Vincent."

Vincent stepped toward Blake and swung a huge fist at his head. Blake ducked underneath and rolled around behind Vincent. He kicked Vincent in the pants, sending him flying face first into the moon pool. Blake whirled back around to face Denman. Other of her mercenaries stepped up. Blake wasn't worried, he had a plan. He took a quick step toward the moon pool and dove over Vincent into the underwater cavern. He quickly swam through. Then he emerged on the other side where Elliot and Falcon were waiting. They picked him up in the boat and headed back to the mainland.

Sara, Mia, and Katy paced nervously in Rikki's Café. Since it was Sunday, there was no customers in the place, but Zane allowed them to come in. "This is bad, really really bad, what're we going to do," Sara rambled, almost hyperventilating.

"Calm down Sara," Mia said, "the last thing we want to do is freak out. We'll figure this out."

"What's going on?" Rikki asked from the doorway. She, Emma, Bella, and Cleo had been called by Zane, who said there was an emergency.

"Do you know a scientist by the name of Linda Denman?" Katy asked. Rikki, Emma, Bella, and Cleo looked at each in shock.

"What happened?" they asked with worried looks on their face.

"They captured us, luckily Blake saved us," Mia said.

"This isn't good," Rikki explained, "Denman saw you as mermaids. That means she won't give up until she captures you for good. The only way to stop her is to fake that your powers are gone. But, the only way for that to happen is be in the moon pool when the lunar eclipse is overhead. But, that won't happen for months."

"Wait, back up. You mean to say that Denman will do anything to get us, and that the only way to save us is the lunar eclipse, and that's not gonna happen for awhile?"

"Yep."

"Well, we're screwed."

"No, we're not," Sara said, suddenly finding courage inside herself, "I didn't come to Australia, become a mermaid, meet a guy I like, and find some great friends for it to be in vain."

"What're we going to do though?" Katy asked.

"I'm going to go talk to her."

"But why? If she sees us, she'll come after us."

"Do you remember the last full moon in which we may have hurt Falcon?"

"Yes, but don't remind me," Mia said.

"Well, we had to have hurt him. If we can do that again, we can defeat Denman, or at least threaten her."

"Sara being angry and wanting to hurt someone, I like it," Mia said.

Sara smiled. "Let's do it," she said.

Denman stood on the beach on Mako, loading up the last of her gear onto The Discovery. "Why does this never work?" Denman thought to herself, "It's twice now that I've failed to capture mermaids, and somebody has always foiled me. Six years ago, Zane and Lewis broke the cage, allowing those other girls to escape. Now it happened again today with Blake. Why?" A sudden realization came over Denman. She realized that the reason everybody tried to free the mermaids was that they loved them. "Maybe," she thought, "the only way to get the test results I want, I have to work with them. Not against them.

"Hello Denman," a commanding voice said sternly nearby. Denman turned, wondering who had interrupted her thoughts. She turned and gasped. Sara, Mia, and Katy were standing on the beach, less than fifty feet away.

"Vincent!" Denman yelled. Vincent jumped off the boat, and sprinted to come side to side with Denman. He began to walk slowly toward the girls, hoping to capture them again.

"I don't think so Vincent." Mia said, "Sara!" Sara nodded her head, then she lifted her hand into the air. A giant column of water rose from the sea, and it angled toward Vincent. Katy smiled, and she shot out her hand which froze the column solid. Vincent staggered backward as a block of ice, three times his size floated in the air, controlled by Sara.

"Now," Sara said, still controlling the ice, "let's talk peacefully. We want to help you with your experiments."

"What?" Denman asked, surprised by Sara's statement.

"You heard me, we wanna work with you. I know we may have differences, but there's no reason we can't be civilized about this. You want to do research, and we want to live our lives normal… ish. The only way we can all be happy is if we all work together."

"Ok," Denman said reluctantly, "Ok, I think we can work together."

"Good. But, we have some rules. First, we can't be hurt during your tests.  
>Second, we cannot be revelaed. Third, you can't go public with this."<br>"ok," denman gulped, "let's do this."

The tests took over two hours. Denman tested everything from  
>the extent of their powers to the shape of their tail and their<br>swimming speed. When it was all over, Sara, Mia, and Katy sat down in  
>the hot sand.<br>"I guess we're done. And so are you," denman said. Without  
>another word, Denman pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the girls.<br>"You're all coming with us," she said, "and we are going to reveal you  
>to the world. I'll be rich."<br>Sara and Mia looked shocked, but Katy was ready. She thrust  
>out her hand, freezing the gun. Denman tried to pull the trigger, but<br>nothing happened.  
>Sara put out her hand and flicked it, sending the pistol<br>flying out into the ocean. Denman snarled in anger. "You'll never  
>reveal us Denman," Mia said. She curled her hand, causing fire to<br>sprout up on The Discovery.  
>"Noooo!" Denman yelled, "my research!" Acting quickly,<br>Sara used powers to save a lifeboat, so Denman could get back to the  
>mainland.<br>"You can't win Denman," Mia joked, and all three of them  
>dove into the sea, leaving The Discovery to burn, destroying all proof<br>of the mermaids.


	14. Chapter 14: Sara and Blake

**Sorry guys, but this is a pretty short chapter. I apologize and hope to get more chapters up soon**

Blake stepped into the moon pool area. It had been a day since Denman tried to capture Sara, Mia, and Katy. Blake really wanted to talk to Sara, so he told her to meet him in the moon pool. Sure enough, five minutes later, Sara emerged from the pool.

"Hello," Blake said, still shocked of her being a mermaid.

"So, now you know," Sara said sadly, "I'm a mermaid."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"What do you mean?"

"Sara, you have amazing powers that almost nobody else in the world has. You're very special."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course," Blake continued, lying down until he was eye level with Sara, "I know it may be hard for you. But don't fear. I'm here for you."

A tear of joy escaped from Sara's eyes. Blake had discovered she was a mermaid, and he still liked her. Blake leaned forward, and so did Sara. The pressed their lips together and shared their first passionate kiss. They fell back and smiled at each other.

For the first time since moving to Australia, Sara was truly happy.


	15. Chapter 15: Family Problems

**Well. I'm back. After more than a year, I am back. Sorry it took so long. I just got bored writing, so I took a break. Then, school and sports took over, and I forgot about this story. So, here I am coming back to this.**

Sara relaxed backward into the moon pool. It had been a week since they had taken out Denman, and Blake learned of their mermaid secret. Everything was settling down after it. In just a little more than a month, she had moved to Australia with, met new friends, became a mermaid, gotten a boyfriend, and him accepting her mermaidness. Life couldn't be much better for her.

She slipped forward into the cold of the cave, and she shot forward out of the moon pool, heading straight for the mainland of Australia. She dodged a few fish schools, and she emerged on a desolate beach. She dried herself off using a simple trick that Cleo taught her in that she sort of shoved the water off her body, getting it off her faster. In only a minute, she dried off and turned back into her normal, legged girl.

Instantly, her phone started buzzing in her pocket. "Hello? She asked into the phone.

"Hi Sara!" her mom spoke back.

"What do you want Mom?" Sara asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well, we've been in Australia for over a month, but we really haven't been able to sit down and have family time. You're always with your new friends or your boyfriend, going off somewhere else, and I don't even know where. So, your father and I would like you to come home, so we can have a nice sit down meal and talk about the past month."

"Why do we have to?"

"Because we are a family. So, be home in the next few minutes. We love you sweetie! Bye!"

Sara hung up in disgust. "They just won't understand what has happened to me," she mumbled to herself. She trudged home in silence.

Five minutes later, she found herself sitting at the dinner table with her happy parents, picking at the food on her plate. She shoved a piece of broccoli into her mashed potatoes, only to have it drowned by a raging sea of gravy. She sighed as she pushed around the other food particles on her plate.

"So, how is this new boyfriend of yours? What's his name?" her mom asked.

"He's fine. His name is Blake," Sara said bluntly, withholding most of the biggest details.

"Well, that's a very nice name! What does he enjoy in his time?"

"He plays soccer."

"Don't catch yourself saying that around here in Australia," her dad chimed in, "they don't call it soccer here. They call it football, even though I don't like it."

"Thanks for the wild tangent, Dad," Sara muttered under her breath.

"Are you gonna bring him around sometime?" her mom asked.

"Maybe."

"Come on Sara, you can talk to us. You don't have to just give us shortened sentences. Give us more details. Why are you spending so much time with your friends? Is it because you don't like us? Why?" her dad questioned.

"Oh, so is this an interrogation now?! Sara spouted, raising her voice a bit, adding tension.

"Of course not," her mom added, "We just want to make sure that you're not doing anything bad."

"Well, I'm fine! Don't worry about me!"

"We do worry about you. You are never home anymore, so we never get to see you anymore. We don't want you doing illegal things such as drugs with your friends that we rarely meet."

"I'm fine. God! You guys are being too nosy! Just stay out of my life!"

"Don't talk to us like that!" her dad shouted. He spun suddenly, knocking his glass of water across the table, spilling all over Sara.

Sara leapt from the table, running into the bathroom and locking the door. Just in time. Her tail sprouted up, and she fell to the floor.

Her dad knocked on the door. "Are you alright in there?"

"I'm fine." Sara arranged herself on the floor so she was on her back, she whisked the water away from her body, and she changed back into her normal self. She stormed out of the bathroom, and she headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" her dad asked.

"Out!" And, Sara left the house, slamming the door behind her. She opened her phone and sent a quick text to Mia and Katy. _Meet me at the moon pool. We need to talk. _And, with that, she was gone.


	16. Chapter 16: Among Friends (and Enemies)

Sara emerged from the chilly waters of the ocean and into the dark moon pool cavern. She sighed as she placed her arms onto the cold and desolate rock on the edge of the pool. The dark cavern added to her isolation and loneliness. "My parents don't understand what I'm going through," she said to herself, "Nobody does." A single tear raced down her cheek, splashing into the small patch of water on the rock.

She felt a slight vibration in the water behind her tail. She looked back to see Mia and Katy emerge from the water behind her and came to each side of her. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Katy said with a cheerful smile on her face. Both Mia and Katy looked at Sara and noticed that she had been in a bad mood, even crying. "Oh. Are you ok?"

"Well, if you must know, I've had trouble with my parents. They wanna talk about how I'm never home anymore. They were really pressing me hard," Sara spoke.

"You didn't tell them about any of this right?" Mia asked

"Of course not! I'm just wondering why they have to be so pressing on me all the time. First, it was school, next volleyball, and now if this stupid thing of spending time together and acting like those happy-go-lucky families you always see on television."

"What do you mean school and volleyball? Did they pressure you in the past?" Katy asked quizzedly.

"Well, last year, I almost had straight "As." There was only one class I had a "B" in. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get up that "B" to an "A." I studied hard, did all my homework, but I couldn't raise it at all no matter how hard I tried. My parents kept pressuring me, saying that I needed to do anything to get my grades up. Or they'd ask 'why haven't you gotten the grade up? You're smart enough to do it.' Or, they'd go with the hard hitting 'Are you even trying anymore? Do you even care about school?' It pulled hard on my psyche. I began to become self-conscious of everything, and how I was never good enough for anything and nothing I ever did would be appreciated by anyone."

"What about volleyball then?" Mia asked.

"I started it when I was seven years old. I never really wanted to play the sport, but my parents pressured me into it. I never really played hard because of it, but my parents kept pushing me harder and harder. All I cared about was making them shut up and leave me alone about. Soon enough, they let me quit, but it seemed like they always viewed me differently after that, like I was never going to live up to their standards they supposedly set for me. Now, they want to spend more time with me, and possibly learn everything about me like I'm just some little kid on television or will always come running to their parents."

"I'm sorry to hear that about your parents," Katy said, "But, I'm sure they just want you to put your best into everything you do."

"Yeah, by forcing me to do stuff I have no passion for!"

"Well, I would hope you would have a passion for school, or you won't be able to get a good job later in life."

"Well, I do. I've gotten good grades every year I've been in school. It's just never good enough for my parents."

"Look, it's getting late," Mia interrupted, "I have an idea. Tomorrow, we'll confront your parents about how you feel about how they're pressuring you. We'll have us three, Blake, Falcon, Elliot, and maybe even Cleo, Bella, Rikki, and Emma. We'll all help you. That's what friends are for."

The girls got a group hug together and smiled. After two months of life in Australia, Sara began to feel like she truly belonged. The three of them slunk out of the moon pool, swimming back to the mainland.

Blake's head was spinning. All he remembered was walking home from a friend's house, when he felt really weak and fell over. Now, he was somewhere, not even knowing where. He had a dark hood over his eyes, and he couldn't see any light coming from outside of it. He tried to move his hands and his legs, but they were stiffly tied to the chair he was sitting on.

Something yanked off his hood, and he was shown that he was sitting in a dark, poorly lit warehouse. "Welcome Blake," an eerie, female voice rang out from the darkness.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" Blake sputtered.

"Don't worry Blake. All will be explained in due time." Blake looked to his right. A massive yet silence security guard stood ready next to him. "I understand you are close to three interesting individuals: Sara Johnson, Mia Ballard, and Katy Hobbs."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that they're very interesting people. Oh, and I also understand that they're mermaids."

Blake gasped slightly at the mention of the girls' secret. "M-mermaids?" he stammered, "Come on. We both know that they don't exist." Blake noticed a television rolling out of the shadows and ended up right in front of him. A video clicked on it. It showed Sara, Mia, and Katy all on a beach somewhere, chatting it up. All three of them were in mermaid form, with their tails in full view of the camera. "Oh no…" he whispered.

"That's right, I know all about your little mermaid friends. And, I have a plan. It involves you Blake. I will reveal their secret to the world, and you will help me Blake."

"Why do you want to attack the girls? They didn't do anything wrong."

"No, you're right. They didn't. But, I was harmed. I was wronged by their friends Cleo, Rikki, and Emma. Bella wasn't a part of it, but she will go down as well. My plan is simple. I will invite Sara, Mia, and Katy to a model photo shoot. They are young, immature teenage girls, so they will jump at the chance to show off their bodies. You will also be invited to watch. At the photo shoot, you will take a glass of water, and you will dump it all on the girls when they are laying down, so they can't get away. And, when you're done, I want you to look them dead in the eyes, so they not only know who did it, but they will be too stunned to run away to a secluded place."

"What if I refuse?" Blake questioned, nervous as ever. The security guard pulled out a large pistol and pointed it at Blake. "Oh. Ok. N-nice prop gun. It's really cool. Nice try at intimidation. But, it won't work."

The security guard raced his gun to point to a skylight in the roof. He pulled the trigger. An ear splitting boom slammed Blake's ears, as the skylight above him shattered and glass fell to the ground in front of him. "OK OK OK!" Blake screamed, "I'll do it. Just please don't kill me!"

"Excellent! That's very good Blake!"

"Just tell me, why go after Sara, Mia, and Katy if your real goal is to take down Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Bella?"

"I'll tell you. The four will become heartbroken and feel terrible guilt if they watch Sara, Mia, and Katy have bad things happen to them. Eventually, they will turn themselves in, feeling ashamed how everything happened. That's what I want. I want those four to feel terrible about how everything that has happened, make them feel how I felt when they wronged me. Simple revenge, actually."

"Ok. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name? Hmmmm…. You can call me Charlotte."


	17. Chapter 17: Youthful Rebellion

Sara turned slightly away from her parents. Mia and Katy stood behind her, shaking with anxiety. "So, let me get this straight," Sara's dad spoke, breaking the silence. "Sara, you are dating Blake. You're friends with Mia and Katy. You're never home, and when you are, you don't speak to us very much. And, you expect me and your mother to not take a second glance to you because you are tired of us pushing you too hard?"

"That's right," Sara said. She swallowed hard.

"Sara, we care about you," her mom said, "We just don't want you to do the wrong things, and go down the wrong path."

"And you think that Blake and my friends are bad people? Than you really don't know anything."

"You're right! I don't know anything!" her father yelled. "You never tell us anything!"

"You wouldn't understand how much they mean to me."

"They're just your friends! But, we are family. We are better than any friends you could ever have."

Sara pulled back with anger at her father. "You have no idea what they mean to me! And you'll never understand!" She screamed. With that, Sara immediately turned back toward her front door. Mia and Katy followed close behind.

"GET BACK HERE SARA!" her father screamed. But, Sara wasn't listening. "If you walk out that door, you'll never be able to come back."

Sara opened the door and stormed out, her friends in tow.

"I HATE HIM!" she screamed once outside and kicked the mailbox with all her force. The small mailbox door became unhinged, sending mail flooding everywhere.

"I think you need to calm down," Katy said to Sara.

"That certainly escalated quicker than I ever expected," Mia quipped.

"I can't believe it. My dad wants to keep me under his thumb, be his good little obedient daughter, stay in line. Ugh! It just makes me sick," Sara bouted.

"Sara, you need to calm down now. It'll be ok," Katy said.

"Screw that. It's time for me to take action in my own life. It's time for a little youthful rebellion."

"Hold on Sara," Mia interrupted, "This is for you." Mia extended her hand. In it was a regular envelope with her name, Sara Syreni written on the top of it. Sara grabbed it out of Mia's hands and ripped it open.

"What is it?" Katy asked.

"It's a letter, let me read," Sara said, and she began to read. "Dear Sara Syreni. Congratulations! You have been selected among the girls in your high school to attend a photo shoot today at 3 PM at the Convention Center in Downtown. Also, the committee has selected your friends Mia Wakowski and Katy Moore to participate alongside you. You will be paid for your modeling services you give to our organization. Thank you again for taking part in this photo shoot. Sincerely, the Rache Organization."

"We're invited to a photo shoot?" Katy asked.

"Awesome! I've never been invited to something like this before!" Mia exclaimed.

"I'm not sure we should do this," Katy said, "I've never heard of The Rache Organization, and suddenly we are invited to this photo shoot by them? It just seems a little too sketchy in my opinion."

"Are you kidding? This is our chance!"

"Let's ask what Sara thinks. The letter was addressed to her."

"I think we should do it. My dad would never let me do this, but I'm not going to listen to what he thinks. Let's do it."

"Ok. We'll do it with you," Katy said.

Soon after, the three girls found themselves outside the building specified in the letter. It was smaller warehouse looking building on the edge of the city. The three of them stood still outside the building, wondering what to do. A young blond secretary looking woman stepped out of the building. "Ah! Sara, Mia, and Katy. Come in! Come in! We have everything ready for you," she said. The girls followed the cheery secretary inside.

Several photographers were inside the main room, prepping their cameras for the shoot. "What clothes should we wear for the shoot? Katy asked.

"Oh, you'll be fine in those clothes that you have right there. This is your first shoot. Go stand over there in front of the screen and prepare yourself. The girls stood by the screen, fixing their hair and flattening out their clothes. Sara looked out and saw a shadowy figure standing in the corner. The figure walked closer to the shoot, and soon, Sara recognized him. "Hey Blake!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

But, Blake just put his head down. "I'm sorry Sara. I was forced to do this." Before Sara could reply, Blake pulled his hand from behind his back. In it, was a large glass of water, filled to the brim. Blake thrust it forward, splashing the water all over the three girls. They were shocked. Sara stared at Blake, but he dropped the cup to the ground, and he slowly walked away from the scene, head down in shame.

The girls froze, they tried to think of something, but it was too late. Ten seconds ran out, and the girls' tails appeared, and they fell to the floor in all their mermaid glory.

Sara watched Blake disappear, along with her chances of living a normal life.


End file.
